User talk:Ciria
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bori Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ciria page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kate Ray91899 (Talk) 23:38, April 27, 2011 Wow... Sorry for not responding so soon.. I've had problems with family.. anyway The logo you made is AWESOME :D :D I love it !! If you have any more I would like to see them :) You said that we should make it so Wiki Contributors can't comment. I agree, but how do we do that? Should we ask someone at the main community wiki or something? I agree with EVERYTHING you said about the drop down menus :) In the last message you wrote me, you asked me color would I like the supernova to be?I have no idea what the supernova is >_< Thankis so much for all the work you have done! ♥ Katie ♥ 23:03, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Dude you've done so much work I actually feel very guilty. THANK YOU SO MUCH <333333333333333333333 You did an awesome amazing outstanding brilliant .. xD.. #1. The Wiki Comments. Sure, if you want to, you can message them if you have time, I have no idea how to do that.. #2 Supernova.. yeah I know what a Supernova is.. I just thought it was also some kind of Internet term as well xD. If you wouldnt mind showing me the other logo thingies you have #3 Userboxes. You are AWESOME for making those.. l didn't even expect you to do so much. Wow #4 Pages. Thanks for making them!!!!!!! i'll be sure to add some more content. Hm... What about the Bori Moments and pictures.. where do we put that. I don't want it to be like the Bade page.. just one huge page.. What do you think? I don't think we should make a page for every episode and fill it up with each Bori moment we can possibly think of.. >< .. should we? #5 pictures. So I can drag the whole Bori and Vavan gallery here? Yay:D Ty so much Thanks so much for your work. Btw one Bade shipper found out there was a Bori wiki and another Bade shipper said WTF?. :( ♥ Katie ♥ 07:16, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Wait... mebbe we could take some ideas from the Seddie page? They made the major Seddie Moments and Nitpick. But they mashed it up into one page, what if we have a seperate page for each? Wow.. you have done so much work and I've done so little. I dont know how you did the "Make a new article" box thingy and which program you used to make a logo. Thank you so much ! :) I love all of your creations that you've made and this one looks like an eye xD So I'll go with anything you choose.. :) How about the backround? It looks kind of weird with all the screenshots.. hmm.. how about we make it like the Sonny With A Chance Wiki ? Tori (or Victoria) to the right and Beck (or Avan ) to the left or something? Any other ideas? :) Yes I agree, we should start "advertising" this wiki. :) ♥ Katie ♥ 03:38, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Yay! :) I advertised on the Seddie wiki :) Official Color?! How do we deside the official color? I mean... people seem to be choosing yellow ONLY because purple is Tandre's color. But purple is also Bori's color. -.- Kate 04:57, May 13, 2011 (UTC) OMG Ok, so I tried doing what you said, I removed the poll. the two bottom polls are still there. I even removed the whole html code thing and deleted every single word and code from the page. It was blank. When I clicked submit/save, it was still there! Its some kind of glitch, we have to have to the main wiki. I'll do it. Kate (talk ) 21:53, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :( yeah but look at the Family Guy wiki. Its fine isnt it even with the tables :( Kate (talk ) 22:03, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey again Great job on the wiki :p :) AshM. xoxo 01:49, June 11, 2011 (UTC) .... Hmmm.. Do you think we should change the backround picture? Also, I can't believe at least 100 people came on this wiki (notice the poll) ;) Kate (talk ) 17:05, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey like I asked kate, Could we have different pages for Pools or the Offical Bori Colour? Firefang596 16:52, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Firefang596 Hey Ciria Ugh, on the Victorious Wiki, we need more Userboxes to be made to outrun Bad and we need a name for the ship like Borier or Bori Warrior. I would have posted this on Victorious Wiki but I don't want a Bade shipper to bite my head off. AshM. xoxo 19:10, July 6, 2011 (UTC) RE Hmm. Maybe larger screenshots put together all at once? Beck on one side, Tori on the other? I dont know Kate (talk ) 16:39, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Can I be admin? :D ♥Mrs.leohoward♥ 04:16, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much :) Thanks so much! I love how you just gave it to me!! Hahhaha!!! It meant a lot ♥ Now if I can become admin on the victorious wiki, my life will be complete! Hahaha! ♥Mrs.leohoward♥ 22:05, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hopefully :P KEEP PRAYING! ♥Mrs.leohoward♥ 00:48, September 7, 2011 (UTC) .. It seems like no one goes on this wiki! Even if they do, they never leave comments or like, write a lot of blogs..... Kate (talk ) 23:09, November 12, 2011 (UTC)